


Chocolates for My Beloved

by sushihara_shuichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Love Confessions, M/M, Making Chocolate, Ouma is spelled like Ouma, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day One-shot, these dorks are just being dorks, they are all attending hope's peak, they still have their talents and what not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihara_shuichi/pseuds/sushihara_shuichi
Summary: In order to express his feelings to a certain detective on Valentine’s Day, Kokichi decides to make some chocolate for him. But, upon seeing Shuichi with Kaede, Kokichi begins to have second thoughts about it...





	Chocolates for My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you guys! Because today is Valentine's Day, I have decided to present you with this one-shot. This was actually my very first Saiouma piece ever that I had posted on Fanfiction Amino. I figured I'd return to it, edit and polish it up a bit, and then post it here.
> 
> With that, I hope you like it and let me know what you think! :D
> 
> And Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

Kirumi made her way to the dining hall. Himiko had developed a sore throat and requested that Kirumi make her some tea. Of course, Kirumi was not one to turn a request down, so she decided to do it.

The school was deadly quiet except for her strolling the dim, moonlit halls.

At least, she thought she was the only one awake and wandering about the school at this time of night.

As she was about to take a left, she noticed a stream of light coming from the Home Ec classroom.

“Hm? I thought nobody else was up at this time...” she murmured under her breath as she made her way over to the door.

She stopped, making sure her silhouette wasn’t showing before poking her head in curiously. She was not prepared for the sight before her, eyebrows quirking up in mild surprise.

It was total chaos in the Home Ec classroom, supplies and equipment strewn everywhere by one of the stations. In the middle of it all was Kokichi, who had his bangs pinned back by glittery pink bobby pins that he probably stole from Miu and a light purple apron tied around him. Dark smudges covered his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, and his apron as he ran about the room in a rush. She could hear him let out a string of curses before he came back into view with a pan in his hand, smoke drifting up from it.

“Why is making chocolate so hard?!” he whined.

He pouted, putting the pan into the sink along with several other ruined pans.

Kirumi could only stare, surprised by what she was seeing.

“Ouma-kun...making chocolate?” she silently withdrew from the Home Ec classroom. “That is quite peculiar...” she murmured under her breath.

She decided to keep that information tucked away in her mind in case she needed it as she headed off to go make the tea for Himiko.

* * *

“Ouma-kun was trying to make chocolate last night?” Rantaro questioned, blinking his green eyes in surprise as he looked up at Kirumi, who stood by his desk the next day.

“Yes. I saw him in the Home Ec classroom when I was heading to the dining hall to make some tea for Yumeno-san.” she explained.

“Hm...he never really puts in the effort when it comes to that class...” Kirumi took a seat across from Rantaro. “I wonder why he’s doing that...” he trailed off.

“I have been thinking about it and I might have come up with something.” she looked over at the date, which was written on the chalkboard. “Do you know what day it will be in two days?” she asked.

“The 14th, right?” Rantaro answered.

“Indeed. In two days time, it will be Valentine’s Day.” Kirumi explained.

Rantaro’s eyes widened a fraction, finally making the connection.

“Are you saying that Ouma-kun is making Valentine chocolate for someone he likes?” he asked.

“That would most likely be the case.” Kirumi replied.

“I see...” Rantaro trailed off.

He looked around the classroom before his gaze finally settled on Kokichi, watching as he crowded around Shuichi’s desk. He then leaned in towards Shuichi’s face, causing the detective to nearly fall out of his chair, a blush painting his cheeks a bright red.

“I think I have a pretty good idea as to who he might be making that chocolate for.” he said.

* * *

“...And then, Saihara-chan saw right through me! I honestly was shocked when he called me out on it—“ Rantaro cut Kokichi off, glancing down at the supreme leader.

“Isn’t that a lie, though? You being shocked, that is.” he asked.

“Of course it is, my sweet Amami-chan! I knew he was going to call me out on it sooner or later. He even said that the game should just be called Two Lies and a Truth because of how much I lie. Isn’t he just so cute?” Kokichi gushed, his purple eyes sparkling with childish delight.

“Indeed, he is. He must be so cute that you’ve brought it upon yourself to make Valentine chocolate for him.” Rantaro pointed out.

“Hm? Me? Making Valentine chocolate for Saihara-chan?” Kokichi questioned.

Rantaro didn’t realize that Kokichi had stopped following him until he looked to his side. He turned, seeing a blank expression wash over Kokichi’s face for a split second before one of his signature smirks took its place.

“Wooooooooow, Amami-chan! You sure like to jump to some crazy wild conclusions!” Kokichi raced over to Rantaro and clung onto his arm. “Whatever made you think that I would be making Valentine chocolate for my beloved Saihara-chan?” he asked, sparkling purple staring into inquisitive green.

“Toujou-san saw you in the Home Ec classroom last night. She said you messed up the recipe a few times.” Rantaro commented as they resumed walking down the hall with Kokichi hanging off of his arm.

“Is that so? Toujou-chan must have bad eyes then because I was nowhere near the Home Ec classroom last night! I was in my bed, sleeping like a baby!” Kokichi declared.

“You never have a good night’s rest to begin with, so don’t think you can fool me with a lie like that.” Rantaro deadpanned.

“Nishishi~Of course, of course. I don’t think I could ever fool you, anyway.” Kokichi stated.

“So, you admit that you were making Valentine chocolate in the Home Ec classroom last night?” Rantaro asked.

“Nope!” Kokichi made sure to pop the ‘p’ as he continued to cling onto Rantaro. “Like I said, I was in my room. Come on, Amami-chan, you know how much I despise that class! Or could it be...you forgot?” Kokichi’s voice began to waver as crocodile tears began to well up in his eyes.

“I would never. And also, your crocodile tears won’t work on me, so don’t bother.” Rantaro said.

“Ugh, you’re soooooooo boring! Even that disgusting pig is more amusing than you!” Kokichi pushed himself away from Rantaro, bringing his arms behind his head in a laid back expression. “So not fun...” he mumbled.

“Well, sorry for not being fun.” Rantaro said.

He then released a sigh, shoving his hands into his uniform pants pockets.

“You know, I’ve helped make Valentine chocolate before. I can help you, if you’d like.” he offered.

Kokichi didn’t respond at first. Rantaro almost thought the boy had stopped mid-walk again when he heard footsteps come up beside him.

“Would you really, Amami-chan?!” he asked excitedly.

“So what Toujou-san said was true...” Rantaro murmured with the roll of his eyes.

“Don’t be like that!” Kokichi clung to his arm again. “So?! Will you help me?! Will you, will you, will you?!” he asked.

“Of course I will.” Rantaro replied.

“Yay! This is why I love you the most, Amami-chan!” Kokichi declared, a wide smile spread across his face.

“I thought Saihara-kun was the one you love the most...” Rantaro mumbled.

“Hm? What was that?” Kokichi asked, a threatening look crossing his face as he said that.

“It’s nothing. Just know that we should do it tomorrow night.” Rantaro said.

“Huuuuuuuuh?! Why then?! We should do it tonight so that we can get it out of the way!” Kokichi whined.

“You wouldn’t want to give Saihara-kun day old chocolate, would you?” Rantaro asked.

“Geh...! What’s up with you insisting that I’m making Valentine chocolate for Saihara-chan?!” Kokichi asked.

“Um...you told me that you had fallen hard for him two months ago? Like, you were swooning over his pretty looks, his eyes, and you wouldn’t stop talking about how good he looks in—“ Kokichi cut him off.

“Ugh, stop already!” Rantaro swore he saw Kokichi’s cheeks turn pink. “I now regret telling you everything!” he whined.

Rantaro couldn’t help but chuckle as he let Kokichi pull him around the corner.

* * *

“Okay, have you chopped up your chocolate?”

“Yup! All chopped up!”

Rantaro looked over at Kokichi, who had finished chopping up his chocolate.

“You know, I was afraid you were going to cut yourself with the knife, but I guess I don’t have to worry about that.” Rantaro stated.

“Amami-chan, you’re so mean! You act like you can’t trust me with anything!” Kokichi whined.

“That’s because half of the time, I can’t.” Rantaro glanced over at the pan sitting on the stove. “Have you checked your cream to see if it’s scalding yet?” he asked.

Kokichi’s eyes widened in horror at the realization.

“Shit!” he exclaimed as he quickly scrambled over to the stove, peering into the pan.

Rantaro watched as Kokichi released a drawn out whine.

“It’s burnt!” he complained.

“Let me take a look.” Rantaro said as he made his way over to Kokichi. He peered down at the pan before sighing.

“I think I know what the problem is. You’re not keeping an eye on it.” Rantaro stated.

He heard Kokichi let out an overly dramatic gasp.

“How dare you, Amami-chan! I am totally keeping an eye on my stuff!” he exclaimed.

“I’m not sure I believe that. You’re such a scatterbrain sometimes, you know.” Rantaro stated.

“Below the belt, Amami-chan.” Kokichi shot back.

“It’s the truth, though.” Rantaro pointed out.

Kokichi whipped his head around so fast that Rantaro swore he had gotten whiplash.

“A-ma-mi-chan~” Rantaro had a wide smile on his face, but the look in his eyes was sinister. “Continue to insult me and I’ll make sure I have my secret organization come and kill you.” he spoke, the sweet tone of his voice contrasting greatly with the deadly threat.

Anyone would’ve been terrified of his threat, but Rantaro hung around the supreme leader long enough to know better than to be scared. He sighed deeply.

“I know you won’t kill me. Besides, I’m the only one who can help you with making the chocolate.” Rantaro said.

“No, you’re not! I can get Mom to help me, you know!” Kokichi pointed out.

“Yes, but I don’t think Toujou-san would be able to tolerate you for this long. Only I can do that.” Rantaro explained.

Kokichi pouted.

“Geez, you’re being like Saihara-chan...always acting like such a goody-two-shoe...” he mumbled.

Rantaro chuckled.

“Well, I have to keep you under control somehow.” Rantaro dug through one of the cabinets and pulled out another pan. “Here, let’s try again. And this time, I’ll help you.” he said.

“Okay!” Kokichi chirped before taking off the stove and skipping over to Rantaro. Rantaro reached for the carton of heavy cream and he poured some into the pan, taking it over to the stove. Kokichi followed him, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Okay, so what we’re going to do is set a timer for the heavy cream so that we can prevent it from burning due to lack of supervision. Can you do that for me?” Rantaro asked.

“Of course! Anything for my darling Amami-chan!” Kokichi declared as he whipped out his phone, the purple glitter phone case gleaming in the light. “How long should I set it for?” he asked.

“Thirty minutes will be good enough.” Rantaro replied.

“Okie dokie!” Kokichi declared as Rantaro turned the stove on to medium heat and Kokichi started the timer.

“Now, you will have to stir it frequently so that a film doesn’t form on the top of the heavy cream.” Kokichi pouted at the thought of having to stand in front of the pan for nearly half an hour. “Here, use this. The silicone of the spatula will prevent the heavy cream from sticking to it.” Rantaro explained, handing Kokichi a purple silicone spatula.

“Okay!” Kokichi replied, taking the spatula from Rantaro and beginning to stir the heavy cream around.

“Make sure you’re not continuously stirring it. Stir for a bit, wait a couple minutes, then stir again.” Rantaro instructed.

“Yes, daddy.” Kokichi drawled out in response. 

This caused Rantaro to choke on his spit.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Rantaro asked.

“What? All I did was call you daddy.” Kokichi responded, blinking up at him innocently as he stopped stirring the heavy cream. 

“Okay, that has a weird ring to it, so please stop calling me that.” Rantaro said.

“Hm? I’m pretty sure I can say whatever I damn please, Amami-chan. If I want to call you daddy, then I shall!” Kokichi chirped.

“I literally can not see you in any other light besides as a best friend, so don’t continue to call me that because I am most certainly not your ‘daddy.’“ Rantaro pointed out, placing his hands on his hips as he eyed Kokichi sternly.

This caused the supreme leader to burst into loud fits of laughter.

“Man, why’d you have to get all serious like that?! I was only messing you, you know! Or maybe I wasn’t. Who knows~” Kokichi said.

Rantaro let out an exasperated sigh as he watched Kokichi resume stirring the heavy cream. He couldn’t help but admire how Kokichi was trying his hardest to make the best batch of chocolate he could for Shuichi. It made him think that Kokichi truly did love Shuichi with all of his heart.

He examined the small band-aids littering his fingers and hands from when he had either cut or burned himself the night before (and from last night, from what Kirumi had told him), the smudge of bittersweet chocolate on the rise of his pale cheekbone, the way he had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail with a purple scrunchie, the glittery pink bobby pins that he pinned his unruly bangs back with, and the way the tip of his tongue rested on his upper lip as his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Kokichi looked so pure and so at ease in this situation that Rantaro couldn’t help but pull out his phone and take a picture of him. The shutter went off and he swore he saw Kokichi jump a little before he stopped stirring.

“Amami-chan, did you just take a picture of me?” he asked in mock surprise.

“Yeah. You just looked so peaceful that I couldn’t help it.” Rantaro explained.

“Hm...is that so...” Kokichi tapped a finger against his chin. “Well, we can’t have that!” he exclaimed.

“Eh?” Rantaro questioned.

“You’re not going to get a very good picture of me if I’m not facing the camera!” Kokichi stirred the heavy cream before turning to face Rantaro. “Go on, take another picture of me!” he declared.

Rantaro sighed, shaking his head as a small smile graced his lips.

“Alright. Just make sure you keep stirring the heavy cream.” he said.

“Of course, Amami-chaaaaan~!” Kokichi singsonged as he posed for Rantaro, who took his picture.

Rantaro looked through his photo gallery, silently deciding that he was going to show these photos to Shuichi when he saw him next. Kokichi noticed how Rantaro was staring down at his phone with a smile on his face.

“Oi, Amami-chan! I thought you were assisting me! And don’t think I don’t see you ogling my pictures! I know I’m sexy.” Kokichi spoke teasingly.

Rantaro snorted, a laugh dancing on the tip of his tongue.

“What?! You don’t think I’m sexy?! I mean, look at me in this cute purple apron! And how I tied my hair up! My angelic face! My gorgeous eyes! My luscious and soft lips! My slim body!” Amami was shaking with laughter as Kokichi gesticulated wildly, spatula in hand. “Amami-chan, wouldn’t you want to fuck me?!” he asked.

Rantaro was choking on gasps as he calmed his laughter.

“I...I think you should save that little spiel for Saihara-kun...” he trailed off.

He could see the red begin to seep onto Kokichi’s cheeks (it amused Rantaro how Kokichi let himself be more vulnerable around him). Before he could say something, the sound of Kaito screaming in a high pitched voice reached their ears.

Rantaro quickly looked over at the door, wondering if Kaito had seen them as Kokichi burst into laughter.

“Nishishi~Amami-chan, you are way too funny! That was my timer!” he declared, picking his phone up from off the counter.

“I don’t even wanna know how you ended up getting that...” Rantaro murmured.

Kokichi reached to turn the stove off and he brought it over to the bowl where the chopped chocolate was in. After pouring the scalded heavy cream into the bowl, whisking it together, adding in chopped almonds (“Saihara-chan told me that he reeeeeeeeally likes almonds! And that’s the truth!” Kokichi had chirped excitedly), and pouring the chocolate into the heart shaped silicone trays, they put the trays into the fridge so that the chocolate could set and solidify.

“I can’t believe it’s finally done!” Kokichi exclaimed as he nudged the fridge door shut with his hip.

“Well, all we have to do now is wait. We’ll come back early in the morning to check on them.” Rantaro glanced over at the equipment sitting on the counter. “But for now, let’s get this cleaned up.” he suggested.

“Okie dokie!” Kokichi declared as he skipped over to Rantaro and he began to help him wash the dishes.

Kokichi squeezed some soap onto a sponge and he began to rub the sponge against the surface of the bowl he mixed the chocolate, heavy cream, and almonds in as he spoke.

“So, Amami-chan, do you think you’ll get something for Valentine’s Day?” Kokichi asked.

“Hm...I would like to hope I do.” Rantaro admitted, bringing one of the saucepans under the gushing water.

“Who do you hope to get chocolate from?” Kokichi asked.

“I wouldn’t mind at all if I ended up getting obligatory chocolate, but I secretly hope that the girl I like gives me chocolate.” Rantaro explained.

“Ooooooooh, Amami-chan’s got a crush!” Kokichi rinsed the bowl and he put it in the drainer. “Is is Toujou-chan?” he asked.

“No. I don’t think I could ever see her in the romantic sense.” Rantaro said.

“Then, how about Shirogane-chan?” Kokichi asked.

“No way. Shirogane-san is not even my type.” Rantaro pointed out.

“Then, could it be...” Kokichi let out a dramatic gasp as he ran some water over the spatula. “You have feelings for Akamatsu-chan?!” he exclaimed.

Kokichi watched as a deep red blush exploded across Rantaro’s face.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I guessed correctly! But then again, that’s a lie cuz I knew aaaaaaaaaall along that you were head over heels for her!” Kokichi added soap to the spatula and he rubbed it with the sponge. “You were so obvious, after all. You’d always stare at her whenever you got the chance and you took every opportunity to assist her with anything just so that you can talk and spend time with her. I’m shocked that Bakamatsu-chan is so oblivious about your feelings for her. Your feelings for her are as plain as day!” Kokichi pointed out.

“You’re one to talk. You start grinning like a goddamn fool and act all giddy when it comes to Saihara-kun. If anything, it seems to me that your feelings for the person that you like are more obvious than my own.” Rantaro remarked.

“Oh, you hush, avocado head! I’ll have my secret organization tail you and kill you for trying to act like a smartass.” Kokichi stated.

“I’ll tone it down.” Rantaro said, choosing to go along with Kokichi’s antics as they finished washing all of the dishes, dried them off, put them back in their appropriate spots, and left the Home Ec classroom, flicking off the lights and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Kokichi skipped down the hall the next day with a pink bag filled with the chocolate he had made last night in his hand. He had been ecstatic that the chocolate he made (with the help of Rantaro, of course) had turned out just right. He knew for a fact that his beloved Saihara-chan would love the chocolate that he made just for him.

He turned the corner as he spotted a familiar figure in the middle of the hallway. He beamed, knowing that hat from anywhere.

He got ready to call out to the taller boy when he saw that Shuichi wasn’t alone. Kaede stood before him, holding what might’ve been a small bag of chocolates. He stopped in his tracks, watching as Kaede presented him with her chocolate.

“I...I like you a lot! Please accept my chocolate!” she said, her loud declaration ricocheting off the walls.

Kokichi felt his stomach twist in disgust at the sight before him. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that had somehow formed in his throat. He hated this feeling and he desperately wished that it would just disappear.

This was definitely not how he wanted this day to go at all. All he wanted was to present his chocolate to Shuichi, flirt with him a little, confess to him, and hopefully be able to take the next step in their relationship and begin to date. He definitely was not expecting Kaede to confess to Shuichi and give him her homemade chocolate.

Rantaro’s heart was going to be broken once Kokichi told him what he had seen.

But, that wasn’t important now. Right now, Kokichi needed to do what he did best: act natural and pretend that the pain didn’t exist.

He plastered on the widest grin that he could muster up as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Oh my! What is it that we have here?!” he called out in an obnoxiously loud voice.

Kaede let out a surprised squeak while Shuichi turned to look at Kokichi.

“Ouma-kun...!” Shuichi exclaimed in surprise.

“Hello, my beloved Saihara-chan!” he clung to Shuichi’s arm, beaming up at him. “You’re looking as cute as always!” he chirped.

An adorable blush spread across Shuichi’s cheeks as he averted his gaze.

“Uh...” he trailed off.

Kokichi grinned before looking over at Kaede, acting like he had just noticed her.

“Oh, we’re not alone. Hi, Akamatsu-chan!” he greeted.

“Ouma-kun, what in the world are you doing here?” she asked.

“Oh, I was just hoping to confess my feelings to my beloved Saihara-chan, but then you beat me to it!” Kokichi declared.

“Huh?! That’s not what it is! I was just—“ Kokichi cut her off.

“Oh, that was a lie.” he stated.

“Huh?!” Kaede exclaimed.

“Ouma-kun, that is something I don’t think you should be lying about.” Shuichi chided as he looked down at him.

Kokichi could see the way that Shuichi was looking at him. It was that look he got when he was trying to figure out if his statements were a lie or if he was really telling the truth. His eyebrows would furrow, his eyes would narrow, and he would touch his chin like he were contemplating something. Kokichi noticed the way Shuichi pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth with one of his canines digging a little into his bottom lip, which was something he does when he’s getting ready to call Kokichi out on his lies. Kokichi swallowed, his eyes trained on Shuichi’s lips. The action was so goddamn sexy that he just wanted to knock that silly hat off of Shuichi’s head, grab him by his shirt, push him against the wall, and kiss him until his lips were nice and swollen—

Okay, he was seriously starting to get carried away.

“But, in all seriousness, I’m actually looking for my darling Amami-chan.” If Kokichi hadn’t shot a glance at Kaede, he would’ve missed the distinct pink blush spreading across her cheeks at the mention of their green-haired classmate. “Any ideas as to where he might be?” he asked.

“Um...I could’ve sworn that I saw him in the library...” Shuichi trailed off.

“Okay! Thank you very much, my beloved~” Kokichi purred.

“Wha—?! Be-Beloved?!” Shuichi squawked out, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

“Nishishi~” Kokichi pulled away from Shuichi before beaming at Kaede. “Well, you can go back to confessing your undying love to him!” the words were like a sword being plunged straight into his heart. “See you losers around!” he said before skipping off. He then stopped, turning to wink at Shuichi and blow a kiss in his direction. The detective sputtered, the blush spreading to his ears as Kokichi giggled before turning away.

As soon as he did, the mask slipped off and he practically flew down the hall to the library. All he could see in his mind was Shuichi and Kaede and hear her love confession. He could practically hear Shuichi accepting her confession and the two of them beginning to date. Everyone would be happy for them because obviously, Shuichi and Kaede were a good match. There was no way that he would end up getting that much support if he has somehow managed to sweep Shuichi off his feet and get him to date him. Who would love someone like Kokichi Ouma, anyway?

He shooed those thoughts away as he arrived, swinging the door open and startling the librarian and some of the students.

“Amami-chaaaaaaan!” he called out.

“Oi, keep it down!” the librarian barked out.

Kokichi paid the librarian no mind as he began to search the library for a familiar mop of green hair. He then spotted Rantaro, who was flipping through a comic based off a popular television series by the name of Danganronpa.

“Amami-chan!” Kokichi called out.

“Ouma-kun?” Rantaro watched Kokichi in surprise as the supreme leader made his way over to him. “What happened? Did you manage to find Saihara-kun?” he asked.

Kokichi shook his head.

“Nope! I looked eeeeeeeverywhere for my beloved Saihara-chan, but he was nowhere to be found! So, I guess I can give my chocolate to you instead!” Kokichi handed him the bag of chocolates that was meant for Shuichi. “Here, take this as friendship chocolate.” he said.

He tried to keep the façade up, but he could tell that it was breaking by the way Rantaro watched him with concern flickering in his eyes. He closed the comic, putting it back on the shelf.

“Ouma-kun, did something happen?” he asked.

“Hm? Whatever made you think that, Amami-chan?” Kokichi asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“You may think that it’s not obvious, but the look in your eyes says otherwise.” Rantaro stated.

Kokichi could feel his lips pull into a strained, artificial smile as he forced out a laugh.

“Oh, Amami-chan, you’re so funny! I’m not upset at all! I just felt like giving the chocolate I made to you for a change!” he said.

Kokichi brought his hands behind his head, trying to hide how they were trembling.

“Well, it was nice talking to you, my darling Amami-chan! I’m going back to my room and crashing for the rest of the day.” he turned on his heel. “Bye bye!” he chirped before skipping off.

Rantaro stared at the bag of chocolate in his hand, frowning.

Something wasn’t adding up. Kokichi had put in so much time and effort into making these chocolates, so why in the world would he give up on giving them to Shuichi? The only way Kokichi would’ve just given up was if he had seen Shuichi, but he had seen him being offered chocolate by someone else—

His eyes then widened, the pieces clicking together.

“Shit. I need to find Saihara-kun.” he said before storming out of the library in search of the detective.

* * *

Shuichi made his way back to the classroom to grab up his bag and head back to the dorm for the day.

He had ended up getting an unexpected request from his best friend Kaede, who had wanted to confess to Rantaro, but wasn’t quite sure how to go about it. So, he had decided to pretend he was Rantaro and have Kaede practice with him until she felt confident enough to confess to their green-haired classmate.

What he didn’t expect was for Kokichi to interrupt them during their practice session. He had pestered him a little (since when did the supreme leader not pester him?) and tried to casually flirt with him like he usually did. Anyone who had seen Kokichi and didn’t know any better would’ve thought that Kokichi had looked absolutely fine. But, Shuichi knew better. He had been observing and analyzing Ouma long enough to tell when something was off with him.

When he had stared at Kokichi, he could see what might’ve been hurt and betrayal floating about in those deep purple eyes that Shuichi had grown to love. It was only there for a half a moment, but it was enough to tell Shuichi that something was indeed wrong with him. What exactly was wrong with him, Shuichi didn’t know. But, he knew that something was bothering him and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He was so ready to call Kokichi out, to tell him to stop acting like everything was okay when it actually wasn’t. But, Kokichi had beat him to it, smothering those raw emotions that had flashed through his eyes with an eye twinkle (he wondered briefly how someone could fake that) and began rambling on about what Shuichi assumed was another lie before dashing off in search of Rantaro.

His stomach twisted at the thought of Kokichi gifting chocolate to Rantaro. He had wished that what Kokichi had said before about gifting the chocolate to him was true. But, it was quite selfish of him to think this way. It wasn’t like the trickster felt the same way that he felt, right?

He stepped into the classroom to be met with Rantaro.

“Ah. Amami-kun.” he greeted.

“Yo.” Rantaro replied.

It was silent as Shuichi made his way over to his desk, picking up his bag. As he began stuffing his books into it, he heard Rantaro speak up.

“By any chance, did you happen to run into Ouma-kun earlier today?” he asked.

“Ouma-kun? Yeah, I did run into him. Why do you ask?” Shuichi answered.

He heard Rantaro let out a small ‘tch’.

“Just as I thought...” he mumbled under his breath.

This caught Shuichi’s attention.

“Hm? What is it, Amami-kun?” he asked.

“Here, take this.” Rantaro said before throwing something in his direction.

“Ah!” Shuichi exclaimed as he caught what Rantaro had tossed him. He looked down at what Rantaro had given him and a sharp gasp escaped his lips.

“Isn’t this your chocolate, though?” Shuichi held up the pink bag of chocolates that he had seen Kokichi holding before. “Ouma-kun said that—“ Rantaro cut him off with the raise of his hand.

“Actually, those chocolates are meant for you.” Rantaro said.

“For me?” Shuichi could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “But, Ouma-kun said that—“ he was cut off again.

“If that’s what he said, then just know that that was a lie. Look at the tag on the bag.” Rantaro instructed.

Shuichi did as Rantaro had said, picking up the sparkly red heart-shaped tag and turned it over to see Kokichi’s swirly handwriting on it.

**_To: My beloved Saihara-chan~!!!_ **

His cheeks grew warm, heart racing faster as Rantaro spoke. ** _  
_** **_  
_** “He’s in his room. You should probably talk to him. You like him, don’t you?” Rantaro asked.

“I...” Shuichi held the bag in his hand. “I do like him...I like him so much...” he trailed off.

“Then, go tell him. I’m sure he’d be ecstatic if you did.” Rantaro suggested.

Shuichi smiled softly at the bag of chocolates before looking at Rantaro.

“Thanks, Amami-kun.” he began to hurry out of the classroom before he remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot! Akamatsu-san wanted to talk to you behind the school! She said that it was really important.” he said.

“Really?” Rantaro blinked his eyes twice before smiling. “Okay. I’ll definitely go see her.” he said.

“Thanks. I think she’d really like that.” Shuichi said.

Rantaro chuckled a little.

“Now, don’t keep Ouma-kun waiting. Go get him, tiger.” he said jokingly.

Shuichi wanted to roll his eyes at the Spider-Man 2 reference, but decided not to as he raced out of the classroom and down the hall to the dorms, bag of chocolate in hand.

How could he have been so blind? Kokichi had thrown the truth in his face and yet he had deemed it as a lie and something that he shouldn’t be joking about. Kokichi was going to confess and he just had to ruin it.

Way to go, Shuichi Saihara.

As he ran down the hall, he got a text from Rantaro along with a few photo attachments and a video attachment.

 **Amami** **ʕʘ‿ʘʔ** **: Ouma-kun might try to refute you if you ask him whether he made the chocolate or not, so show him these as proof. The video was something I took without him noticing, so he has no idea about it XD**

**[IMG_5709]**

**[IMG_5710]**

**[IMG_5711]**

**[IMG_5712]**

**[IMG_5713]**

**[VID_0017]**

He tapped on the photo attachments one by one and watched as pictures of Kokichi in an apron with his hair tied back, bangs pinned back by glittery bobby pins that he probably ripped off of Miu, chocolate smeared across his cheeks, and a happy smile spread across his lips as he posed for the camera, occasionally moving to stir something in a saucepan showed up on his screen.

He then tapped on the video and listened as Kokichi began to speak.

 _“Oi, Amami-chan! I thought you were assisting me!”_  the camera was tilted at an odd angle, the camera capturing Kokichi’s legs and a part of the apron he had on. _“And don’t think I don’t see you ogling my pictures! I know I’m sexy.”_  
  
He heard Rantaro snort as the camera shifted to get a better view of Kokichi (without him seeing it, of course).

 _“What?! You don’t think I’m sexy?! I mean, look at me in this cute purple apron! And how I tied my hair up! My angelic face! My gorgeous eyes! My luscious and soft lips! My slim body!”_  he could hear Rantaro laugh as Kokichi gesticulated wildly with a spatula in his hand. _“Amami-chan, wouldn’t you want to fuck me?!”_  
  
Shuichi nearly choked, blushing furiously at what Kokichi was implying as Rantaro spoke.

_“I...I think you should save that little spiel for Saihara-kun...”_

Shuichi felt the blush crawl up to his ears at Rantaro’s statement. He then saw how Kokichi’s cheeks turned an adorable shade of red, causing his heart to race.

 _He looks cute like that,_ he had thought to himself.

He arrived at the dorms a few minutes later and he made his way down the hall to Kokichi’s room, which was at the end of the hall next to Keebo’s. He stood in front of the door, letting out a shaky sigh.

“Well...here goes nothing...” he murmured before reaching out to knock on the door.

“Ouma-kun? We need to talk.” he called out.

Silence answered him. Shuichi tapped his chin thoughtfully. Was Kokichi really in there?

“Hey, Ouma-kun? Are you in there? We need to talk. This is important.” he tried again.

This time, he heard something plastic hit the door. So, Kokichi was indeed in there.

“Look, I can’t talk to you if you don’t open the door for me.” Shuichi said.

He heard footsteps making their way to the door and then a voice.

“What, Saihara-chan? Did you come to show off your chocolate that Akamatsu-chan gave to you? Did you come to rub in my face that you and her are now an item?”

“What?! No, that’s not i—“ he then stopped, noticing something. “Wait a second. Did you see when Akamatsu-san had presented me the chocolate?” he asked.

“Nope! I only just assumed that was the case because the two of you were alone in the hallway when I was looking for my precious Amami-chan~!”

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” Shuichi asked.

“Haaaah, Saihara-chan is way too boring. Yes, it was a lie. I did hear her go off about how much she liked you and what not.”

“So you came up to us on purpose...” he stared at the door. “Ouma-kun, I just want you to know that that was most definitely not what it was.” Shuichi said.

“Oh? Then tell me, what exactly was it?”

“It was...” Shuichi found himself reaching up to tug on his cap. “Akamatsu-san was wanting to confess to Amami-kun today, but she didn’t know how she was going to go about it. So, she practiced her confession on me.” Shuichi explained.

“Heh...that’s a nice, convincing lie you’ve made for yourself. I don’t know why you think I was so concerned about what you two were doing that you had to come out of your way to say that it was a total misunderstanding, but—“ Shuichi cut him off.

“But, aren’t you lying too, Ouma-kun?” he asked.

Kokichi was silent. Shuichi bit his lip, wondering how to proceed with this. Based on what he had heard from Rantaro, his observations from Kokichi earlier, and the attachments that Rantaro had sent to him, he couldn’t deny it any longer. He had to present Kokichi the facts if he wanted to get him to open up.

“Ouma-kun, maybe we should have this talk inside your room. It’s kind of hard to communicate like thi—“ Kokichi cut him off.

“No way! Why would I want to do that?!”

Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh.

“Okay, how about we do this? I’ll ask you some yes-no questions. Knock once on the door to say yes, twice to say no, and three times to say that you don’t know. Okay?” he asked.

He heard Kokichi knock once.

“Okay. And please be honest with me, okay?” Shuichi asked.

He heard Kokichi knock once before adding another knock. Shuichi held back the urge to chuckle as he spoke.

“Okay...so, did you overhear her confession speech?” he asked.

Kokichi knocked once.

“Okay. Did you happen to misunderstand the situation?” he asked.

It was silent before he heard Kokichi knock once.

“Were you trying to interrupt us on purpose?” he asked.

Kokichi knocked once.

“Was that chocolate you had with you really meant for Amami-kun?” he asked.

Almost immediately, Kokichi knocked on the door twice. Shuichi couldn’t hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Are you sure you’re telling me the truth?” Shuichi asked.

There was a knock. Before Shuichi could continue, he heard Kokichi add another knock.

“Can I...try and guess who the chocolate was for?” Shuichi asked.

It was silent for a little while. Shuichi could practically see Kokichi hesitating behind the door, wondering how to answer him without totally giving himself away. He could imagine one of Kokichi’s eyebrows quirking up, thumb being caught in between his plush lips as he gnawed at his fingernail, deep in thought. It was a sign that he was really thinking something over; a sign only Shuichi had been able to pick up on.

He then heard a soft knock, one that was more hesitant than his others knocks. It was like he feared what Shuichi was going to say next.

“Okay...” Shuichi stared at the tag attached to the bag before speaking. “The chocolate...it was for me, wasn’t it?” he asked.

The other end was silent. Shuichi sighed before continuing.

“I...I think that’s the case because the tag on the bag says that it’s addressed to me and...” Shuichi reached to open the bag and pulled out a heart-shaped chocolate, biting into it. “It also has almonds in it. I’m the only one in our class that even likes almonds.” Shuichi explained.

He took another bite as he spoke.

“I heard that you made these, Ouma-kun.” he commented.

“I did no such thing.” he heard Kokichi say.

“I know that’s also a lie. Amami-kun sent me some pictures and a video of you making the chocolate.” Shuichi pointed out.

He could imagine Kokichi letting out a string of curses under his breath, cursing Rantaro for giving him away.

“Ouma-kun.” he gripped the bag in his hand, making sure not to crush the chocolate inside. “The chocolate...it tastes really great. And I really appreciate the effort that you put into making this for me. You know...” he trailed off.

Shuichi swallowed. It was now or never.

“This is one of the reasons why I—“ Shuichi watched as the door flew open and Kokichi practically flew into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet as the shorter boy nuzzled his face into his chest. Shuichi’s cheeks flushed red. “O-Ouma-kun...!” he squeaked out.

“No...” Kokichi’s hands fisted themselves in Shuichi’s shirt. “There is absolutely no way that I’m letting Saihara-chan confess before I can!” he shouted into his chest.

Shuichi watched as Kokichi raised his head, moving his hands up to cup Shuichi’s cheeks and he brought his face down towards his own, their lips coming together in a kiss.

At that moment, Shuichi felt like everything in his world was complete. Kokichi’s touch was gentle and his lips were soft and plush against his own, tasting of Panta and sugar. Shuichi wished that the moment would last forever; he wished that he could continue drinking in the taste of the smaller boy’s lips. However, Kokichi pulled away from the kiss before he could. He stared up at Shuichi with an unusual seriousness in his eyes.

“Saihara-chan, I love you. You’re the only one that I could ever love this way.” he confessed.

Shuichi was mesmerized by the way Kokichi’s eyes sparkled with so much love that it felt like he was drowning in it. He loved the way Kokichi’s thumb rubbed the rise of his cheekbone lovingly, the way Kokichi stared at him like he was the best thing that ever happened to him, and the way his lips quirked in a soft, genuine smile.

“I...I love you too, Ouma-kun.” he replied.

“Kokichi.” Kokichi continued to stroke his cheek with his thumb. “Call me Kokichi, Saihara-chan.” he whispered.

“Then, you can call me Shuichi.” Shuichi said as the distance closed between them again.

The bag of chocolate fell by his feet as he reached up to cup Kokichi’s cheek, his other hand moving to rest on the smaller boy’s hip. Kokichi hummed, his arms moving to drape themselves over Shuichi’s shoulders. The kiss blew Shuichi away, making his mind go absolutely blank.

They pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes. Shuichi stared down at Kokichi, admiring how his cheeks were flushed an adorable pink.

“Kokichi...you’ll be my boyfriend, right?” he asked.

“Of...” he watched Kokichi’s cheeks grow even pinker. “Of course I will be...there’s no way I’d pass up such an opportunity!” Kokichi beamed up at him. “I’m going to be the best boyfriend that you will ever have!” he declared.

Shuichi’s cheeks flushed red.

“I...I’ll try my best...” he murmured as his eyes locked on Kokichi’s hands, which were littered with band-aids.

“Did you hurt yourself when you were making those chocolates?” he asked.

“Hm?” Kokichi’s hands quickly went behind his back. “Of course not! Why would I be so silly as to cut myself?” he asked.

“You have bandages all over your fingers. I could feel them when you put your hands on my face just now.” Shuichi pointed out.

He extended his hands out towards Kokichi.

“You don’t have to lie to me when we’re alone, you know.” Shuichi told him.

Kokichi sighed.

“Fine, fine. Just know that I’m doing this for you!” Kokichi said as he placed his hands in Shuichi’s, putting his band-aids on display. Shuichi stared down at them, running his thumbs along the band-aids covering the tips of his fingers and various spots along his fingers and palms of his hands. A soft smile spread across his lips.

“It makes me so happy that you made homemade chocolate for me.” he said.

“Geez, Shuichi, you’re being way too sappy! You’re acting like those guys in those shoujo romance mangas.” Kokichi teased.

“But, I think you like it when I act like a sappy romantic.” Shuichi stared at Kokichi as he brought Kokichi’s hands up to his lips, kissing them softly. “See? You’re blushing.” he said, watching how Kokichi’s cheeks began to take on an adorable shade of red.

Kokichi let out a small huff before pulling his hands away, turning on his heels.

“Come.” he said.

“Huh? You want me to come in?” Shuichi asked.

“Well, duuuuuuuuuuh. What else did you think I meant?” Kokichi asked, glancing over his shoulder at him.

“Ah! That is...” Shuichi trailed off.

“Nishishi~! Well, don’t just stand there! Come in!” Kokichi called out.

Shuichi got ready to follow him when he realized that the small bag of chocolates had fallen to the ground at some point when they had kissed. He scrambled to pick the bag back up.

“Now, we need to plan out our first date!” Kokichi declared.

“First date?!” Shuichi squeaked out.

“Why, of course! You get a boyfriend and you don’t think about taking him on a date?!” Kokichi let out a dramatic gasp. “Shuichi...could it be...that you don’t actually love me...? Was that confession all a fluke...?!” Kokichi choked out as big, fat tears welled up in his eyes.

“Ah! N-No, that’s not it! I didn’t mean it like that, I—“ Shuichi was cut off by a laugh.

“Nishishi~! Juuuuuuuuuuust kidding! I know that my beloved Shuichi truly loves me!” Kokichi said.

“I do. I would go up to the roof right this second and shout out to the whole world that I love you.” Shuichi said.

A melodic laugh rang through the air and Shuichi would do anything to be able to hear that bubbly, genuine laugh from Kokichi again.

“Geez, Shuichi, you really are a romantic sap!” Kokichi exclaimed, reaching out to take Shuichi’s hand and pull him into his room.

Shuichi closed the door behind them as he listened to Kokichi chatter excitedly about various things they could do for their first date. As Kokichi turned to him with a wide smile on his face, Shuichi couldn’t help but think that with Kokichi as his boyfriend now, everything felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> *This can also be read on my Tumblr!*  
> \--------------------------  
> Places you can find me at:  
> -Tumblr: kawaiikichi.tumblr.com  
> -Twitter (main): @todorokii_uwu  
> -Twitter (writing account): @kawaiikichii


End file.
